


Why Me?

by iBlackCherryi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), I'm Sorry, Keith's dad - Freeform, Kisses, Loves, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Hatred, Tears, Texan Keith (Voltron), Violence, happy ending I promise, my mind is messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlackCherryi/pseuds/iBlackCherryi
Summary: The team gets split up again.Lance lands, surprisingly not crashing, into dead end planet. He finds Keith on the same planet. Unfortunately he got thrown out of Red after he lost connection. He got badly injured. But how did he survive that crash.(This summary is  bad. I apologize)





	1. Chapter 1: Finding Me

“Pidge! Hunk! Shiro! Keith! Are you there!” Lance called. Blue was fried. She couldn't do anything, she was barely able to run enough power for heat and electricity. 

“Lance is that you?” A familiar voice replied. 

“Keith, where are you buddy?” 

“I'm not exactly sure. Me and Red got separated during the crash. 

“That means…” Lance but his lip, “Red has no power or anything, I can't track it. Hopefully since you can still talk to me through the headset/helmet I can track you right?”

“Are you near Blue?” Keith groaned. A gash across his left side stung as he touched it. 

“Yeah.”

“I'll send you my coordinates.” 

“Okay but I can't use Blue. She's on backup generators.” 

Keith sighed, “then just talk to me. I hate the silence sometimes.” 

“How many wounds do you have?” Lance questioned. He was trying to get Blue up and running so he could save Keith, for once. 

“To many to count,” Keith laughed. 

That triggered something in Lance. Blue felt it too. It's like she woke up. She roared as she stood, Lance smiling goofily inside her. 

“Lance. What happened? I could hear Blue’s roar?” Keith was worried now. 

“Don't worry you pretty little mullet off, Blue just woke up. Send me your coordinates.”

“Okay,” Keith did as he was asked, “did you just call me pretty?” 

Lance blushed, thankful that his video communications are down, “i-its a saying Keith.” Lance entered the coordinates on his lions map.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Keith chuckled. 

“I'm on my way, sit tight.”

“Please hurry Lance. I don't think I can stay awake much longer.”

“Stay with me Keith!” Lance yelled, putting his lion on full blast, “I'm almost there.” Just as he said that, Blue was parked and was in the middle of letting Lance out. “Keith, stay awake.”

“Lance, I'm tired,” Keith said, in sort of a babyish voice. 

“Come on, I'll take you to my sleeping quarters. Then I'll patch up your serious wounds,” Lance took Keith, bridal style. Keith clung to Lance like he was about to lose him. 

After entering the blue room Lance laid Keith down on the bed. He put a towel down underneath him so he wouldn't have to sleep with blood all over his covers. 

As Lance touched the huge wound on his side, Keith helped in pain. 

“Sorry,” Lance apologized. 

“Just hurry and patch it up,” Keith rolled his eyes. 

Lance nodded, grabbing the first aid kit and some clothes. “Here,” he threw a rag to him as he placed the clothes beside his head. 

“What is this for?” Keith asked. 

“You can scream into that. I don't have any pain killers,” Lance shrugged, “I figured you would want to take a shower after so there's some clothes.” The spanish male pushed the armor off of his chest and lower abdomen. 

“What are you doing?!” Keith blushed, looking over to Lance. 

“I can’t fix your wounds if their covered,” Lance laughed. 

Keith face heated up. “Okay.” Keith bit into the rag, ready for the pain. 

“One, two, three,” Lance held his breath dabbing around the wound. 

Keith let a small shriek as the hot rag touched his skin. Lance continued to dab the rag round the gash, softly. 

After he was done cleaning around the wound, he reached for some cleansing wipes. “This may sting. I’m cleaning the actual wound now.” Keith just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

Lance rubbed the wipe down the cut. Keith screamed into the rag. “Hold in there buddy. I’m almost done,” Lance felt extreme pain in his chest. He finished quickly, not wanting hurt Keith any longer. Lance picked Keith’s lower half of his torso up, and wrapped the bandage around him. “Are you okay?” 

“Better I guess,” he spit the rag out of his mouth, “it doesn’t hurt as bad.”

“Good,” Lance smiled, “you need to rest. I’m going to scan the planet for Red. I thought you were supposed to be our genius pilot. You lost your lion.”

“I.. I,” Keith looked to the side, “I fell out of red when we crashed. I flew a few miles away from Red. He should be close to here.”

Lance smiled, “okay. You get some rest.” Lance ruffled the black hair. He walked out of the room and to the command center. 

The lion hummed something in Lance's mind. The male ignored it, “were got to scan the planet for Red.”

Blue responded with an exaggerated humm.

Lance yawned, leaning back on his control chair.

“Aren’t we supposed to be finding Red?” Keith yawned, coming out of the bed room.

Lance jumped a little, “aren’t you suppose to be asleep?”   
“I couldn’t.”

“You need too.”

“Would you be able to sleep if your lion was out there, probably being jacked by a bunch of alien teens!”

“Well, you’re an alien teen,” Lance snickered, obviously teasing lance because of his heritage.

“Shut up!” Keith growled, his canines showing more that usually. Keith was scared. That has never happened before. He didn’t want to hurt Lance, not by a long shot. 

“Hey, why’d you get so quiet,” the blue paladin waited, “Keith?” he turned around, “Keith. Your… turning purple.”

Keith looked down at his hands. He was turning purple, “Lance?” he sounded so scared.

“Its okay. Just think of yourself. About Red.”

“I can’t feel Red anymore!” Keith yelled, tears streaming down his face. He could feel the Galra in him take over. He lost control. He saw black. Keith heard loud screams. ‘ _ Lance! _ ’ Keith yelled.


	2. Chapter 2: What is love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation at the end of the chapter.

Keith looked down at his hands. They were furry and full of blood. “Lance!” he looked down to see the said boys lifeless body on the floor.

“Keith,” he softly said, his voice was dying.

“Lance,” he had started to cry, “Lance.”

 

He awoke to Lance by his side. His face was full of worry. “Keith! Oh thank god!.”

“Lance,” he smiled, sighing in relief.

“Are you okay, you started crying when I got in here?” Lance questioned.

“Just a nightmare. Any way… did you find Red?”

“Oh, no I didn’t find Red. Blue needed a break, I’m overworking her. But before she shut down, I saw a body heat signature. It looked like a large child, or a small teen,” Lance admitted.

“Really? Hmm… how is Blue doing?” Keith sat up , and leaned against the wall.

“Blue will be fine. She needs to rest,” Lance stood, scratching the back of his neck, “I kinda worked her too much coming to get you.”

“Oh.”

“Hmm.” the lion hummed into Lance’s ear, “Blue said Red should be up now. He never stays down this long. Can you feel him.”

Keith looked down to his hands, not saying anything.

“Okay, how about we talk about something else,” Lance pondered, “what was your nightmare about?”

Keith flinched. His mind flashed back to Lance’s bloody body. He reached up to feel his head. He expected to feel fluffy ears, but he felt nothing.

“Is it about… that?” Lance sat down on the edge of the bed. It wasn’t really a bed, more like a window seat. It was cushioned all over in blue and white.

Keith nodded, pushing the covers off of him. “I-I-I feel like a monster, Lance.”

Lance frowned, “you’re not a monster. Don’t compare yourself to them. You can’t help your heritage.” The cuban male fought the urge to hug Keith.

“You don’t get it. I am one of them! I’m an outcast to the team!”

“Keith! Shut the quinzak up! You are not an outcast! Your Keith Kogane. One of the best Pilots in the galaxy,” Lance  cursed, refusing to look at Keith.

Keith stayed quiet. He just sat there. His gaze stuck to the wall. ‘I am a monster, stop defending me’ Keith thought.

“I’m going to see if I can see who this person is. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Okay.”

**~~~**

After the blue paladin left the room, Keith fell back onto the makeshift bed. He stared at the clothes. They were Lance’s.

“I wonder if it smells like him,” he wondered aloud. He knew that was probably bad idea. Lance could still be in the lion. He couldn’t help it. He quickly shedded his underwear and clothes. He laid his bare back on the cold wall behind him. He touched his rock hard member, it shivered. He closed his eyes and grabbed his cock.

He grabbed the clothes, shoving them onto his face. He started to pump, “shit..” he took a breath in. They smelled just like Lance.

‘“Lance~” Keith moaned. Keith’s eyes opened wide, “No. I can’t do that,” he clutched his hand around his cock. He moaned again, and started to pump.

He felt something in the pit of his stomach. “Shit.”

He knew what was coming. He had done this millions of times before, just not in Blue or using Lance’s clothes. The mullet head felt the pressure increase; he was about to explode. About a minute later of moaning and groaning, he did just that. He came harder than he ever has before.

“Fuck,” he muttered, cleaning himself up with the towel he was laying on. “Fuck you Lance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3: Pidge?

Lance clutched his hands till he couldn’t feel them any more. ‘Damnit Keith!’ he thought. Keith had forgotten his helmet was right beside him while he did this. He was already out of his lion and half way to his destination. 

He heard every single moan, though he couldn't hear the words he was saying.  ‘Every guy has to jack off’ Lance thought,’but why in my lion’

His helmet started to beep, signaling he was almost at his destination. He readied his bayard and walked slowly toward the bouncing blue arrow.

~~~

Keith sighed, laying his back on the wall. He happened to look over to see his helmet sitting there. “Shit!” Keith cursed. He quickly swooped his helmet up and started to talk, “Lance?” 

“Y-y-yea?” he stuttered. 

“Where are you?”  

“I’m almost to that spot that the heat signature was at.”

“I was hearing weird things in the headset.. Have you been hearing some them too?” he lied. 

Lance smiled. If Keith was hearing them it might just be the wave frequencies, “yeah but they were staticy. If you were hearing them, we just might be picking up on another channel.”

Keith sighed in relief, “right.” 

“How are you feeling buddy.”  

“Better, now that I got some rest.” It could be heard that Keith was moving on the other end, “how far are you from the heat signature?” 

“About thirty feet away,” the blue paladin said quietly, “how about that nightmare?”

Keith stayed quiet, but could be heard typing on the control panel. 

_ He’s not okay. He need someone to talk to. He’s scared Red hates him. Talk to him Paladin.  _

“Keith?” Lance asked, genuinely worried. Sure Keith wasn’t his favorite person to be with sometimes, but he still was his friend. 

“I’m okay,” the mullet pushed out. It sounded too forced.

“Keith?” Lance repeated, this time in a more knowing tone. 

Keith almost responded immediately, “I perfectly fine,” even if he had a harsh tone in his voice. His face was stuck in a snarling position, his enlarged canines showing more. He had a low growl behind it all. 

Lance walked a little faster, hearing the growl perfectly clear although he thought it was something behind. Keith whimpered, trying his best to get them to go back in. “Hey Keith, I’m almost at the spot.”

“Okay,” he mumbled, trying to fix his face. 

Lance ignored the sounds coming from the other line. The bouncing, blue arrow grew bigger as he neared the destination. 

“Lance?” the body temperature said, “Lance!” it yelled, running over to hug him. 

“Lance? What’s going on?!” Keith shouted into the mic, actually sounding concerned. His face returned to normal after he heard that over the com. 

“Relax mullet. It’s just Pidge,” Lance laughed, patting the small paladins head. 

“Keith is with you? Keith? Hello?” Pidge laughed into the mic of Lance’s helmet.

Keith sighed in relief, “oh it’s only you. I thought it was one of Lance’s alien chick he’s laid down with.”

Lance opened his mouth to defend himself but Pidge interupted, “I thought you died. Red isn’t turning on for nothing, and you weren’t anywhere near her.”

“Wait, you have Red?” Lance asked before Keith could even wrap his head around what was just said. 

“Yeah.”

Lance covered his mic and whispered to Pidge, “Keith is freaking out because he can’t feel Red. Not even a single spark of life.” 

Pidge nodded, understanding perfectly, “well, if Blue will allow you to pilot her, you can fly her here.” 

“I’ll see if she’ll let me,” Keith sighed, sitting in Lance’s seat. 

“Don’t get too comfortable. This is the only time you will be able to pilot her, Mullet,” Lance grumbled. 

Keith clicked his tongue, resting his hands on her controls, “okay Blue, let’s get to Red and Green.” She groaned, but eventually got up and started to make her way over to the paladins and Lions. 

As Keith neared the Lions he heard soft snores, “Alright, who’s snoring?”

“No one,” Pidge scrunched her brows together. Lance smiled, seeing the blue robotic lion aproach them. 

As soon as Blue was parked, Keith made his way out of the lion (after he changed into his broken armor).

“God Keith. What happened to you?” Pidge asked. 

“You do realize that I fell out of Red, then basically crashed into a rocky planet with just this on,” Keith deadpanned. 

“Ohh,” Pidge nodded. Keith looked over to Red. “She hasn’t been responding to anything. Thats probably why she couldn’t hear you.”

Keith walked over to Red. He placed a hand on her nose. The snoring sound softened as her eyes flickered off and on. “Red?”. Her eyes continued to flicker until she stayed on. “Red,” he smiled. She nudged him playfully. He laughed as he fell to the ground. 

Lance couldn’t help but smile. It’s Keith. Happy Keith. He is actually smiling, not being an emo dork. Pidge nudged Lance with her elbow, “does someone have a crush?” she teased, but only to where Lance could hear it. 

“N-no!” he whisper-yelled at her. Lance thought about what she said. Now it wouldn’t get out of his head. 

“Alright. We can either stay here for the night so our Lions can recharge, or we can get a move on and try to find Allura and the others,” Pidge explained.

“I say we stay here for tonight,” Keith stood after telling Red to stop, “Blue barely wasn’t able to come over here. We need to let all of our Lions rest for tonight. We can stop and relax for a minute to. I can try to fix up my armor, Pidge you can try to get your communications working again, and Lance.. You can be Lance.” 

Lance scowled but agreed not wanting to push Blue more than she already has been. Tonight is going to be a long night. 


End file.
